That's Insane Troll Logic!
by Epccjl
Summary: Just a random sort fic. Quinn gets an upsetting email.


**That's Insane Troll Logic!**

I'm not sure where this came from...possibly because I've completely lost it but this is just a short little insight to a random moment in Quinn and Rachel's life that happened sometime between Think of the Mail! and I Got Lucky!

* * *

><p>2011<p>

~~~ A Thursday Night ~~~

Quinn had just hung up after talking for an hour on the phone with her girlfriend and so now it was time to actually do some homework. So she got up from her bed and headed over to her desk and opened up her laptop. First things first she checked her email nothing of importance was there just a whole bunch of junk mail. But then she saw something, scrunching up her eyebrows in confusion as she read the email. This couldn't be right...it was obviously some sick and twisted joke that some bored ugly fucker made up!

After reading the email Quinn abandoned all intentions of doing homework, this was far more important. She opened up a new web browser and began a lengthy search trying to get as much information because this can't be happening...it just can't!

She had spent the night scouring the Internet and only realized that it was gone midnight when her mother came in and told her to get to bed otherwise she was sending Santana in.

That whole night Quinn could not sleep. She was just so angry and confused and just felt numb. It was like...she had no words.

The next day she just wandered around the school in a daze. She walked past Santana and Brittany without even saying hello and when she didn't even say hello to Rachel everyone was getting worried.

Rachel found Quinn sitting by herself on the bleachers during lunch she cautiously walked up to her girlfriend and sat next to her.

"Quinn...babe what's wrong?"

The blonde opened and closed her mouth several times trying to tell her but nothing came out.

"Quinn your scaring me. What's going on?" Rachel asked again.

"I just...I just don't understand" Quinn mumbled

"Understand what?" Rachel asked getting even more worried

"H-How can...I mean...it doesn't make sense! This is just ridiculous!" Quinn yelled and stood up for dramatic effect.

"Quinn what is going on?" Rachel demanded

"How the hell can you do a Buffy reboot without Joss Whedon? It's just doesn't make sense! It's not Buffy without Joss!" Quinn yelled

Rachel sat there in shock...like seriously. That was it? A stupid show? Rachel couldn't help but laugh...Quinn was not amused

"Why are you laughing?" Quinn snapped

"Quinn it's just a show"

Oh that was a bad move

"I'm sorry what?" Quinn asked in disbelief

"Q-Quinn" Rachel faltered

"It is not just a show Rachel it's a way of life! I mean there hasn't been a show like it before did you know that they have academic papers written about Buffy? The writing and the metaphors and the acting and Willow and Tara were the most iconic lesbian couple since Xena and Gabrielle! Ok so no Rachel, no! It is not just a show! And then to completely cut the creator out of the reboot that's like…insane! It's insane troll logic!" Quinn yelled then stormed off.

Rachel sat there slightly confused and slightly scared. Did that really just happen? Like...really?

Quinn refused to talk to Rachel for the rest of the day and everybody noticed especially during glee. Normally Rachel and Quinn were all over each other but today Quinn refused to sit next to her girlfriend.

Santana moved over to Quinn as they waited for Mr. Shue to arrive.

"Q what's going on with you and mighty mouse?" she asked

"Why don't you ask her" Quinn snapped

After that, word quickly spread through the glee club that Rachel was in the dog house though they weren't sure why and frankly everyone was surprised.

The lesson was filled with an awkward ambiance throughout and as soon as it finished Quinn got out of there without looking back.

Rachel huffed and rolled her eyes. She had concluded that Quinn was being childish and she would not give in. If she wants to get all upset about a stupid show then that's her fault and she would be damned to apologize or indulge Quinn's obsession.

~~~ That Night ~~~

"Baby please talk to me I'm sorry ok" Rachel pleaded through Quinn's bedroom door

All that she got was silence

"Quinn I'll break down the door" Rachel threatened

Santana couldn't help but laugh

"Now that I'd like to see" she whispered to Brittany

The two were standing in the hallway watching the dyke drama unfold.

"Quinnnnnn" Rachel whined

The tiny diva nearly fell when the door flung open to reveal a very angry looking Quinn.

"You laughed. I was distraught and you laughed. What kind of girlfriend laughs when their significant other is upset?" Quinn snapped

"Quinn...I'm sorry ok but sweetie it's just a show." Rachel replied

Quinn narrowed her eyes and slammed the door. Rachel sighed heavily and gently bumped her head against the closed door.

"Well that went well" Santana quipped

"Not helping Santana" Rachel grumbled

"I don't get why she's so upset" Brittany stated

"I don't know either" Rachel replied

"Look Berry. Buffy to Quinn is like...Barbra to you ok. Think if they did a reboot of Funny Girl with some no-talent Streisand wannabe who wasn't even Jewish" Santana told her

Rachel visibly gasped and looked horrified.

"Oh god what have I done? I'm a terrible girlfriend" Rachel muttered

Brittany nodded in agreement

"How can I make it better?" She asked desperately

Brittany shrugged

"I have an idea" Santana smirked

Rachel was not looking forward to what that idea was going to be.

~~~ Monday ~~~

Over the weekend Rachel tried to talk and apologize to Quinn but the blonde was not budging. Rachel had hoped that Quinn would have forgiven her because she really didn't want to go through with Santana's idea. But alas here she was...standing in the choir room with Brittany and a reluctant Santana flanking her sides and getting ready to sing.

Normally Rachel would love the opportunity to sing but not this time...this was going to be humiliating on so many levels. But she loved Quinn and if this was only way to get her to forgive her then she would just have to do it.

"I would just like to say that this song is for my beautiful Quinn...I know you are mad at me but I hope this song will show you how sorry I am and that I know you are upset about recent...revelations and so I hope you can forgive me for not taking you seriously." Rachel ranted

She sighed as she sealed her fate as she signalled Brad to start the music.

Quinn sat there...honestly the shock and devastation of learning about the Buffy reboot without Joss Whedon had worn off, but that was only when she did a YouTube search and found a video of Sarah Michele Gellar talk about how it was a stupid idea and then she read Joss's own thoughts about it so that made things a little better. She was going to talk to Rachel before glee but when she saw her standing up the front as soon as she came into the room she waited. She wanted to see what Rachel was going to do and when she heard the beginning chords of the song she couldn't help but smile and her heart swelled with love for her diva.

_**(Rachel)  
>I lived my life in shadow<br>Never the sun on my face  
>It didn't seem so sad though<br>I figured that was my place**_

**_Now I'm bathed in light_**  
><strong><em>Something just isn't right<em>**  
><strong><em>I'm under your spell<em>**  
><strong><em>How else could it be<em>**  
><strong><em>Anyone would notice me<em>**

_**It's magic I can tell  
>How you set me free<br>Brought me out so easily**_

**_I saw a world enchanted_**  
><strong><em>Spirits and charms in the air<em>**  
><strong><em>I always took for granted<em>**  
><strong><em>I was the only one there<em>**

**_But your power shone_**  
><strong><em>Brighter than any I've known<em>**

Rachel, Brittany and Santana then proceeded to dance like they did in the episode. With Brittany and Santana playing the parts of the random park goers that appear in the episode.

_**I'm under your spell  
>Nothing I can do<br>You just took my soul with you  
>You worked your charm so well<br>Finally I knew  
>Everything I dreamed was true<strong>_

_**You make me believe**_

Rachel then came up to Quinn and pulled her out of her seat twirling them around a la Willow and Tara while Brittany and Santana sang the backup parts.

After their little twirl she sat Quinn back down and continued with the song.

_**The moon to the tide  
>I can feel you inside<strong>_

_**I'm under your spell**_  
><em><strong>Surging like the sea<strong>_  
><em><strong>Wanting you so helplessly<strong>_  
><em><strong>I break with every swell<strong>_  
><em><strong>Lost in ecstasy<strong>_  
><em><strong>Spread beneath my willow tree<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me complete<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me complete<strong>_  
><em><strong>You make me complete<strong>_

As the song ended Quinn broke out with a loud applause while everyone else just looked a little confused but clapped anyway. Rachel looked mortified but still hopeful that it made Quinn forgive her.

Quinn stood up with a silly goofy smile on her face which was a good sign.

"I can't believe you sang that to me" Quinn whispered

"Well...I know how much you love that show and the red head is your favourite" Rachel smiled

"Her name is Willow" Quinn informed her

"Right...Willow, anyway...am I forgiven?" Rachel asked with added puppy dog eyes.

Quinn smiled and nodded, Rachel could only thank all the gods because she was never doing that again. Quinn wrapped her arms around Rachel who was just glad that this nightmare was over. She hoped that this stupid obsession with Buffy would fade in time and that she would never have to put up with it ever again because she wasn't sure she could live a lifetime with Buffy.

* * *

><p>Like I said I'm really not sure where this came from….possibly from my utter revolution to the fact that they might do a Buffy reboot without Joss….I mean really?...Really?<p>

Also I know some of my I Got Lucky! Readers are waiting on that foursome…it is coming do not fear lol it should be done by next week sometime ;)


End file.
